jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Creative Writing Contest
LGBT Themed A storm of withering hope overcomes me. Try to stay calm, try to stay strong. Be tough like he told you too. I feel like everyone is watching us. He looks confident, fingers overlapping mine as he smiles at me. A storm of dying flowers. It started in school. We were lab partners. At first we never talked, then she kissed me. I love her. I love him. I love them both. Who do I love? Her eyes gleam brightly. But his smile drawns me in. She always listens to me. But he makes me laugh. Her compassion helps me when I'm sad. His words flow like honey. They bring me joy. He likes to take me places. She likes to stay at home and just hang out with me. His friends are really cool. Her friends berate her. He is always filled with joy. She slits her wrist. He can be superficial at times. She understands my problems. He lets me wear whatever I want. She lets me choose our date.. He left me, going to serve for our nation. I wait. She stayed by my side. I wait. I can't control my wonders. Love is love. Him or her? My old friends don't even look at me anymore. I look at the cuts on my wrists. Is he worth it? Her friends put her down. I look at the cuts on her wrist. Is she worth it? I'm not gay. I'm not straight. I'm human. My parents don't speak to me anymore. A madness over turns me. Who do I love? Who do I love? It's hurt, but love always does. Deep inside, I'm losing my mind. Depression, anxiety, questioning myself. I'm so confused, so angry, so perplexed. These feelings, what do they mean? I hate me. I just want to go to sleep and in the morning, I know the answer. Who do I love? She hides behind a fake smile. He rarely has one anymore. She has no friends. He watched his die. I'm in a war. A war within me. And battles of love. Without either of them I go insane. I tried to kill myself. So did she. And he. My lips quiver as his sat next to me, his smile gone. He lost an arm. Never talks, never laughs. Depression, repression. Today he killed himself. I don't know what to do. I'm lost. I go to her. She's not answering the door. I go in. She killed herself today. I don't know what to do. I'm lost. The people I love. Dead. That's it,they are dead. An empty shell. Dead. Blackess, darkness. Dead. Dead. Dead. I'm dead inside. His funeral. People are crying. They say the war messed up his head. His mother hugs he, draws me in. I cry into her shoulder. The next day was the other funeral. Empty, a few family members. I made a speech. Broken. I sprint away, tears dripping down my face. Dead. Dead. Dead. A slash of my wrist for each memory of her. A slash on my thigh for each memory of him. I cry for them. Dead. Who do I love? No one. Dead. Dead. Dead.